


Daily Life of Lefai Lokason-Stark

by Blue_Eyed_Demon



Series: The Life of Lefai Lokason-Stark (and other Avengers adventures) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And they're great parents, Established Relationship, Jarvis Dum-E ButterFingers and U are good big brothers, Kind of set three years after they had the child, Loki and Tony have a kid, M/M, POV Child, Really freakin fluffy, Set in the eyes of a 3 year old, cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Demon/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lefai Lokason-Stark is bored so he finds something to entertain him until his Mum and Daddy come home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Life of Lefai Lokason-Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy fluff that i spent like two hours working on XD it's now currently 1:49 in the morning so im sorry for my crappy grammer cx
> 
> Comments are mah drugs XD

Lefai stared at the ceiling blandly. Nothing exciting was happening at the moment,  Móhðy and Daddy weren't here with him. That made everything around him less interesting than when his parents were here. 

The small three year old sat up and looked around, his eyes landing on Daddy's tablet. Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint were suppose to be in charge of watching him. Though Uncle Clint was relatively great at babysitting him. They usually left him to his own devices, mostly allowing the hand machines and Jarvis to alert them in case of any real emergency. Which didn't make much sense being that he needed them for entertainment. 

But they were better than when his other aunt and uncles babysat. Uncle Steve talked to him in a funny high pitched voice that Lefai didn't like so much. Uncle Steve would also find it necessary to place him in his play pin when he didn't want to sit still. Uncle Steve did show him some interesting black and white shows though.  

Uncle Bruce followed him everytime he walked away and picked him up when he got near the windows or kitchen. 

Uncle Bruce was frustrating at times. Nice and fun when he allowed Lefai to drink the sweet brown milk, but frustrating. 

Uncle Thor was loud, especially when he slept. He also wasn't very good at getting Lefai to bed on time but he did let Lefai play with his hammer (Móhðy wasn't happy with Uncle Thor about that though).

Aunt Pepper, well....she was okay. Usually she sat him near some toys and watched him. Though she was really over protective at times, she had great stories and fun games! 

Lefai was a lot more smart than what his uncles and aunts thought. Móhðy and Daddy knew that, which was why Lefai loved them more than the others. He especially loved when Daddy took him to the Loud Place. Lefai liked to watch Daddy play with the different tools and the hand machines made him laugh. Lefai liked the one who sprayed Daddy with the shiny red bottle when it got frustrated or upset with Daddy. 

Móhðy...Well Móhðy created animals and illusions for him to play with. He tried to explain in a simple way how he made the pretty illusions appear, but Lefai didn't really understand. Móhðy would create a shiny mist sometimes too. The mist would curl around Lefai and felt just like Móhðy's hugs. But Móhðy used the mist to tickle him and as Lefai would collapse into a giggling fit, his Móhðy would swoop in and clutch him close. He always loved that part. 

But back to the task at hand. Lefai eyed Daddy's Starkpad in determination. It was sitting ontop the living room table. Lefai let out a frustrated whine, knowing that he wouldn't be able to reach. That's when an idea popped into his mind. He already grasp the concept that when he cried when he was alone, someone would come to help him with what he needed. And being that the hand bots and Jarvis were watching him, he knew they would help. He always thought them as some sort of older siblings, being that Daddy created them so of course they would be Daddy's children too! 

Lefai let out a small whimper that grew into a whine before growing into a full blown crying fit. As if on cue, a mechanical beep sounded alerting Lefai that Jarvis had heard him. Though he cut back on the crying, Lefai still let out an occasional whimper and tear to keep Jarvis' attention on him. 

"Master Stark, what seems to be the problem?" The A.I. asked. That's what Lefai also liked about Jarvis, he talked to him like he wasn't just a year old, Lefai pointed a chubby finger towards his Daddy's tablet. 

"Tablet," though with his limited vocabulary and pronunciation. 'Tablet' came out sounding like 'Ta-bleh.' Lefai made a semi frustrated noise and pulled himself up right and walked to the table. Using the couch to hoist himself up higher, he pointed to Daddy's Starkpad. 

"Master Stark wishes to see Sir's tablet?" Lefai nodded and let out a happy "Yeah!" in reply. 

"As you wish, Master Stark," Jarvis repliedly with a hint of amusement and the elevator dinged open to reveal one of Daddy's hand machines. Lefai looked at the name on its base (Daddy put names on them since Móhðy kept mixing them up) and let out a happy sound. Lefai could tell it was his favourite one because of the red "D" in the beginning of its name. 

Dum-E whirred over to the table and clumsily grapped the Starkpad off of it. Lefai reached and took it from the automatons hand, smiling widely at Dum-E. The three year old, gave happy giggle while setting the tablet down. He pulled slid carefully off the couch and wrapped his tiny arms around the base of the robot, squeezing tightly. 

Dum-E gave a happy whir and patted Lefai's head gently before the toddler sat down, grabbing the Starkpad beside him. The elevator dinged again and Butterfingers and U came rolling out. Lefai smiled and hurried to hug his other big brother machines. They gave similar happy whirring sounds as Dum-E, but in different pitches. 

Lefai walked them to where he was previously sitting and sat on the floor with his back on Dum-E's base so they could all have perfect view of the Starkpad.  The Automatons watched as Lefai executed the password perfectly. Lefai had seen his Daddy do it so many times that he remembered it by heart now. Lefai didn't exactly remember how to actually use the Starkpad (except for the password), but he was lucky to have Big Brother Jarvis to help him out.  

"Master Stark, I believe this is the one you wish to see," an icon on the tablet shined with a yellow glow around it. Lefai smiled at the ceiling. 

"Thank you, Ja'vish!" Lefai cooed, he always seemed to butcher Jarvis' name, not that the A.I minded. You could almost hear the happily embarrassed but amused tone in the A.Is voice. 

"You are welcome, Master Stark," Lefai smiled again before turning his attention to the Starkpad. A colorful cartoon was playing on it that quickly captured the young Stark's attention (and the attention of Dum-E, Butterfingers, U and Jarvis).

*****

Lefai was currently playing hide and seek with his machine brothers when he heard the voices of his two most favorite people approaching.

"Honestly, Lokes, you shouldn't worry  about him so much," Daddy's voice sounded as the elvator opened," He's perfectly safe, there are two master S.H.I.E.L.D agents just waiting to go Assassins Creed on some one if he were to be hurt hurt." 

"I know that, Anthony, but I dislike to leave him alone for so long with out being able to check on him"

Lefai let out a happy shout and rushed as fast as his little legs could carry to the elevators. Dum-E, Butterfingers and U all gave their own whirr of excitement at the sound of their creator's and his partner's voice. 

"Welcome home, Sir. Welcome home, Sir Lafeyson," Jarvis gave his usual greeting. 

"Thank you, Jarvis," Loki responded as Tony grabbed their son in a great swoop of his arms. Lefai giggled happily and hugged his Daddy tightly. 

"How's my little man!" Lefai gave another happy giggle. 

"I'm fine, Daddy! Ja'vish and my hand brothers played with me all day!" Lefai noticed the smile on his Móhðy's face drop. 

"What happened to Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint?" he asked, worried. Lefai put on the famous Stark Concentration face before smiling as he remembered. 

"Oh! Uncle Nick called them because of someone that was Comfedental!" the three year old beamed at attempting to say a big word. Tony and Loki chuckled at their son.

"Do you mean Confidential, little man?" Lefai nodded still smiling before reaching towards Loki. The God quickly hoisted his son onto his hip. Green eyes meeting identical green eyes. 

"Móhðy, can I have something to eat?" Loki raises an eyebrow in mock disbelief. 

"You haven't had lunch yet?" Lefai pouted.

"I can't reach the cabinets and my brothers can't either," Loki let out a bark of laughter and kissed the three year olds chocolate brown curls, they fell into the boy's eyes since he always threw fits whenever they tried cutting it (Tony even once sustained a rather interesting injury of flowers sprouting over his body cause of an unexpected magic outburst, Loki was insanely proud of that) before sitting Lefai on the kitchen counter. 

"Well than, why don't I prepare some," Loki dragged out 'some' as if he was in thought and Lefai giggled," penut butter and jelly sandwhichs?" Lefai smiled and nodded quickly, his Móhðy knew those were his favourites. 

"Aw you make the perfect house wife, dear," Tony said snickering. Loki glared playfully at the inventor who was currently petting his Automatons. 

"Engill , giska hver er ekki að fá neina eftirrétt eftir matinn" Loki said with a smirk, his double meaning clear to Tony (who learned Norse from Loki) but not to the innocent three year old on the counter. 

"Faðir!" Lefai yelled with a giggle. Tony placed a hand over his heart. 

"Eu tu, Lefai?" Tony said with a rather dramatic look.

"You are almost vain enough to be Cesar," Loki said with a smirk. Lefai and the automatons watched as the two men got into a battle to see who can snark the other to death. Lefai smiled widely, he loved his home. No, he loved his Daddy and Móhðy.

**Author's Note:**

> Móhðy= Derived from the Icelandic word for mother (móðir), basically it means Mommy 
> 
> Faðir= Father
> 
> engill , giska hver er ekki að fá neina eftirrétt eftir matinn= angel, guess who isn't getting any dessert after dinner
> 
> I used an internet translator from english to Icelandic (since I thought that would be an interesting language to use for old norse and cause i read a fanfic that used icelandic too) so i apologize if i got the translations wrong
> 
> I am an american teenager who has the attention span of a 1 month old so i apologize for not being able to learn a new language XD


End file.
